Optimus Snaps
by Soniccouples10
Summary: I Suck at Summeries So Read & bReview after you see what our Prime does and feel


**Optimus Snaps: The past reveiled**

**Author's note: OK This doesn't take place in any season And Optimus is the same form he was in Seasons 1-2 And Ultra Magnus is with the group in the old base..AND I DON'T OWN ANYONE THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!..ENJOY THE SHOW *throws a smoke bomb on the ground and vanishes***

"OH MY GOD! GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Miko shouted as she ran in with a datapad being dragged behind her. "Miko Where did you find that?" Jack asked walking over with Raf next to him and the others behind them.

"Not important Take a look at this!" the asian girl said holding the datapad twice her size up and what was on there caused everyone's jaws to drop..well everyone but Ratchet,Wheeljack & Optimus. the prime and wrecker were out on patrol.

On the Datapad showed a picture of Wheeljack holding a red and blue youngling around 7 hiding it's face in the white mech's shoulder. "Is that Optimus?!" Smokescreen shouted in surprise.

"It seems like it" Ultra Magnus said optics wide.

"Awww he looks so cute!" Arcee said picking up the datapad from Miko who was starting to get tired of holding the datapad up. "Where did you get this Miko?" the femme asked the teenager who smiled nervously. "It fell out of Wheeljack's arm don't know why it was in there." she replied just as two vehicles pulled into the main room of the base and transformed into Wheeljack & Optimus who walked towards the group.

"Whoa what you guys looking at?" the white mech asked but stopped in his tracks spotting the picture frowned and snatched it from Arcce's got him a wack on the helm from Ratchet for just snatching it from his mate's servos rudely.

" OW!,damn it! Just how the frag you get this?" the wrecker asked holding his helm in pain.

everyone pointed to Miko who hid behind Bulkhead's left ped. "It fell out of your arm! I was curious!" Optics wide Wheeljack quickly checked his subspace in his left arm and saw it empty,he didn't cary much in his subspace except weapons or that photo..OK if anyone called him sentimental he'd flat out say no but he kept that photo even if Optimus did hate it, but he missed the days before Orion Pax became Optimus prime...speaking of Optimus said prime was seen banging his head against the wall in embarassment.

*Dad stop it you'll make something lose!* Bumblebee beeped/buzzed pulling his sire away from the wall. "I thought he destroyed that picture!" the red and blue mech grumbled holding his forehelm in pain.

"Why would he you look so cute Optimus" Miko said as Arcee just snatched the datapad from Wheeljack again as Smokescreen,Ultra Magnus & Bulkhead looked over her shoulder at the picture. The pink and blue femme had to agree on that what surprised everyone the most is that Wheeljack actually looked more responsible in this picture..what happened?

"Hold on Prime you said you never met Wheeljack why lie?" Bulkhead asked looking at the prime arms crossed as the blue and red mech smiled sheepishly. " Wheeljack's idea"

Everyone look towards the wrecker who was stretching.

Wheeljack looked at them then smirked "I didn't want anyone to glitch on me knowing Prime..for a reason"

"Oh just plain tell them you glitch head!"Ratchet snapped making the white mech flinch then turned to the others and said after getting his normal demeaner and smirked again.

"I raised Optimus and his brother after there creators died,Optimus was 5 Megatron was 17 had another vorn until he was old enough,I'll tell ya this it was not easy keeping track of both of them..."

Everyone but Ratchet,Optimus and Wheeljack fainted at this info.

"hey Their faults for being curious" Wheeljack said as the medic laughed and the prime face palmed.

Few hours later Bumblebee is scene hugging the old wrecker and beeping/buzzing, wings look he got looked way to Similar to Ratchet's as wheeljack tried get the young scout off of him! but no use. "Bee get off of me and plan of calling me grandpa again you'll get my Alt mode chasing yours!"

" You know Jackie I'm curious if you raised Optimus how come he isn't reckless also?" Miko asked causing a laughing wrecker from the question while Optimus just looked like he just wanted to leave right there...if Ratchet didn't grab him from the arm with a stern look. "I have my ways but I won't say to save Prime of embarassment" 'Jack said smirking at his charges who looked around akwardly. 'honestly are all creators and guardians wired to embarass their charges and kids!?' the prime thought when he heard Miko snicker along with Bulkhead.

"Wait..If you raised Optimus did you um,raised his brother?" Jack asked as the teen scrached his head in confusion.

Wheeljack sighed,he tried but the mech was almost into adulthood...and that he was forced into gladiotor pits didn't help things either.

"I..tried but he was still upset about his creators death so I gave him was 16 at the time Optimus was 4 when they moved in Firespark's idea" the Wrecker explained with a shrug at the end of the explanation.

Everyone could see it was a touchy subject so Ultra Magnus said "I didn't picture you as the creator type" the blue mech said arms crossed as the old Wrecker chuckled "Neither did I..but prime was easy to handle..that is until something caught his attention then I be all over the place trying to find him!" everyone looked at prime in shock after that info.

"What? I can't be adventurous?" the prime asked out of character like.

a chorus of 'we didn't mean that' and 'well' just made the prime snap. "YOU try being 'a statue' as you people call me some time then! cause it's a pit of a job! I dare any of to try this job!" the blue and red mech said getting up glaring then stormed out of the base in his alt mode.

After the prime left they shared a look Maybe Prime was right..Bumblebee wanted to go after his dad but was stopped by Ratchet. "he needs time alone Bumblebee..he'll come back when he's cooled off" the medic said to the youngling as Bee's wings drooped looking after where his sire went.

"Please be OK dad' the young mech thought praying to primus to watch over his creator.

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next!? Tune in next time to find out! ^^ **


End file.
